The present invention relates to the means for more efficiently transporting soiled textile items into sorting bins with reduced energy consumption and improved laundry load measuring accuracy within commercial laundry operations. These counting and sorting systems are extensively used in commercial laundries associated with the rental of linen—napkins, bar towels, table cloths and the like—to the hotel, uniform, medical and food service industry. Soiled linen counting and sorting systems, in the commercial laundry industry, typically use vacuum air systems to move textiles into sorting bins. These systems have evolved over the years but have used mechanical means to control the vacuum flow. To the extent that soiled linen counting has been employed by commercial linen cleaning operators it has been a system that was highly labor intensive, often error-prone and difficult to manage. Previously, the soiled linen items were first painstakingly separated into types of linen items such as napkins, or bar towels or table cloths then counted into separate small piles on a worktable.
This labor intensive operation has been replaced by devices that use vacuum motors to provide suction to move a group of like textile items into a temporary storage bin, placed over a moving belt. Such devices generally are similar to the device shown in FIGS. 9 and 11. Referring to FIGS. 9 and 11, to release the items onto the belt 19 below bin 17 as a sorted pile, the suction to the bin 17 is cut-off to allow gravity to drop the items to the belt 19 below. These systems use a damper or blast gate 80 (FIG. 9), operated by an air cylinder (not shown), to temporarily cut-off the suction flow generated by the fan 82 (FIG. 9) and motor 84 (FIG. 9) until the dump cycle is completed. This method of operation leaves the motor and fan generating the vacuum running during the dump cycle. It also a “dead head” state for the fan so that the fan is without any inflow to the intake. Such a “dead head” state can lead to fan and motor damage over time. Therefore, these previous devices presented the undesirable characteristics of excess noise and excess power consumption. While the blast gate is closed, the motor produces greater noise as the fan wheel cavitates and experiences excess vibration without an inlet source of air. Also, the power consumed in driving the fan wheel while the unit is in dump cycle is simply waste.
Another previous system used to move textiles from multiple sources to a singular bin of like items is commonly known as a “classifier”. An additional attribute of this type of system is that it measures the amount of textiles in the bin, and determines the precise number of items to be dumped into a wash container to achieve a particular volume for the intended wash wheel or compartment for which it is destined.
Such “classifier” systems have used three different methods to deliver the textiles to the correct bin. One method uses a vacuum motor or fan to provide suction for an initial lift stage that takes the textile into the tube and lifts it some height. A second stage then employs the exhaust side of the vacuum motor or fan to push the textile down a another tube toward a set of diverting doors. These diverting doors direct the goods to the correct bin. A drawback with this system is the need for high power requirements to generate sufficient suction to operate each tube being operated in the whole of the system. Typically, 15 HP is required for each 6″ diameter sort tube for a six (6) tube system 90 HP would be needed to operate the system. Further, in this type of system it is typical that each tube would have air flow or suction supplied by a separate motor. These multiple motors and fans substantially increase system complexity and noise.
Another prior “classifier” system design uses multiple sets of motors in a common plenum to create suction for all bins. In this system each tube gets suction from an open connection to one of the bins. In this system design the inlets are vertical in nature and significant power is required to provide enough suction. Typically, 60 HP is required for (8) 4″ tubes. The system is also practically limited to 4″ diameter tubes, whereas 6″ diameter has greater compatibility with larger textile items, such as table tops or bed sheets.
Yet another system uses a blowing motor to simply push the goods down a tube toward a set of diverting dampers. These dampers then direct the goods to the bin. This system is limited in application as there is no provision to lift and take away the textiles, that is, the textiles must be dropped via gravity or some other mechanism into the tube.
There for it would be a benefit if a textile sorting and distribution system were available that reduced the number of motors and fans needed to cause flow of the textile through a pathway and into sorting bins.
It would be another benefit if such a textile sorting and distribution system were available that could avoid the need to cause “dead head” states in the motor and fan thereby reducing the wear and tear on the motors and fans providing the flow of the textile through a pathway and into sorting bins,
Yet another benefit would be attained if such a textile sorting and distribution system were available that could selectably adjust the motor and fan energy requirements and amount of generated suction or air flow generated by the fan to match the number of sorting tubes being employed at any determined time.
Still another benefit would be attained if such a textile sorting and distribution system were available that could avoid the need to start and stop the vacuum or air flow or suction to permit the unloading of textile items from the sorting bins.
These objects and advantages and others will become apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the present invention rather than limiting, the scope of the present invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.